Speak My Language
by Sassafrass91
Summary: It's hard to focus on French homework when your boyfriend is sitting on your bed.


**Hello everyone. This is an idea I've had ever since it came into the show that Kurt can speak French, which is amazingly hot. I'm assuming Blaine would take advantage of that. Or at least want to. =) I just finished this last night.**  
><strong>Rated M, as usual.<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: Anything after Original Song? Just to be safe.<strong>

**Oh, for those of you who read this BEFORE I fixed the allignment/line breaks... I'm terribly sorry if I made your eyes suffer. And thanks to those of you who kindly told me to re-edit. =) Is it better? Or should I try again? ...Maybe I should have done a bigger line break to make it not as...smushed? I had it spaced out even more... but for some reason... I couldn't keep it that way after I saved it. But really. Tell me. I don't want to make anyone's brain hurt from reading my stuff.**

**Just an FYI, "Dites-moi ce que vous voulez" means tell me what you want. I tried to think of a way to tell you in the actual story but it for some reason didn't flow right. I got all my translations from Babel fish, so if they are incorrect, I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry. And depending on how you count… there is either 9 commands, or 13-ish. I just figured at some point, they would stop counting, and "around" 10 was enough. Plus, I figured you would stop keeping track when they starting messing around. =)**  
><strong>Okay, enough babbling. As always, no matter how many times I wish on stars, I do not own KurtBlaine, or Glee.**

I'm trying to focus on my French homework. I really am. But then, every so often, I look across my bed, and I completely forget everything I just learned.

Kurt sits with his back up against the headboard, long legs crossed, book in his lap, reading. Well, at least _he_is studying.

When his eyes flicker up to mine again, I mentally groan. That's the fifth time he has caught me starting.

But all he does is smile sweetly, and then go back to reading.

I can't take this anymore. He is my boyfriend. That now goes to a different school. I am separated from him far too much as it is. We shouldn't be sitting this far apart. And we certainly shouldn't be using this alone time to _do homework_. That is insane. I close my book quietly.

"Blaine. Study." He comments without even looking up.

"_Kurt_. Please. Come on. We've been studying for hours." I scoot closer to him, so my knees are touching his.

"We've been studying for 23 minutes." He seems unaffected by my advance, which only makes me push harder.

"I don't like studying like this. I like a more….hands on approach….." At that, he looks up, smirk already playing across his lips.

"Oh really? And how to you plan on studying French like that? And don't even _think_about making a 'French' kissing joke. It's too cheesy, even for a gentleman like you." I shrug, because in all honesty, I hadn't gotten that far yet.

I just wanted his attention away from that damn book.

"How about this? I'll tell you to do something in French. If you can understand 10 commands, and carry them out, then the rest of the evening can be spend in more.." he dips his voice just a bit, but enough to make my heart skip "_entertaining ways_. " his hand that is suddenly on my knee so doesn't help at this point.

"But," he continues, back to his normal tone "If you can't understand what I'm saying, at any point, then we go back to studying until you leave. Deal?"

I realize Kurt speaks fluid French.

I realize that this is probably a bad idea.

I realize that this will almost guarantee that I spend the rest of the night with my nose in that book, conjugating verbs.

I don't care.

"Deal." He smiles, pleased. Closing his book, he clears his throat.

Game on.

"Sourire pour moi."  
>Smile for me. I put on my cheesiest grin, which makes him giggle.<p>

"Venez reposez-vous près de moi."  
>Go sit beside him. I crawl over beside him, laying down on a pillow.<p>

He stares at me for a moment, then clears his throat before I realize what he's insinuating.  
>"I know you said sit."<p>

"Faites-alors le."  
>Then do it. With an overdramatic sigh, I push my body up against the pillows, grumbling "bossy".<p>

"Bon. Mettez votre bras autour de moi."  
>Put your arm around me. I slide my arm around his waist, attempting to pull him closer to me.<p>

"Pas encore."  
>Not yet. He is trying to kill me. With an audible sigh, I loosen my grip.<p>

"Tirez-moi plus étroitement."  
>Pull me closer. He is <em>actually<em>going to kill me.

"I just tried to!"

"In French, Blaine." This isn't as easy for me as I know it is for him. I rack my brain, trying to remember. Finally, I give it my best guess.  
>"J'ai essayé à." He just smiles, settling back into my arm, thinking of his next command.<p>

"Dites-moi que vous m'aimez."  
>Tell me you love me.<p>

"Je t'aime. Je vous aimerai pour toujours." I whisper, looking into his eyes.  
>"Pour toujours?" he questions, licking his lips gently.<br>I nod. I will love him forever. I can't imagine my life without him.

"Prouvez-le."  
>Prove it.<p>

Before I can stop myself, my lips are on his, my hand resting at the base of his neck, unwilling to let him move away. He sighs into my mouth, his tongue sliding against my bottom lip, asking for permission. I open my mouth just a little, moaning quietly as the tip of his tongue flicks mine gently. I remove my hand, intending to pull him on top of me, and suddenly his mouth is gone. I whine as the loss of contact, but he grins.

"Embrassez-moi quelque part sans compter que ma bouche."  
>Kiss me somewhere besides my mouth.<br>I grin. This game keeps getting better and better. I lean over, pushing my lips over his pulse point on his neck, kissing him gently.

"Morsure." This command comes out in a soft gasp. I comply, sinking my teeth carefully into his porcelain skin. He mummers something I think means "more" so I bite again, higher up, and I can feel his heartbeat quicken.

"J'ai besoin de vous. Maintenant."  
>I need you. Now. I pull his mouth to mine, using all my strength to pull him on top of me. He settles between my legs, pushing into me, and I gasp.<br>"Kurt, _please_." I am whimpering against his neck and his hands slide up underneath my shirt.

"Dites-moi ce que vous voulez." I am barely containing myself, and then he whispers in my ear in his flawless, perfectly pitched French accent, and I'm coming unhinged.  
>Trying desperately to remember all the words he just said as his mouth makes a trail from the tender spot just behind my ear to the slight bit of collarbone revealed by my rumpled tee shirt. My hands knot in his hair, my head pushing back in an effort to expose more skin to his moist lips.<p>

"Blaine. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez." His voice comes out low, too low to be unintentional.  
>I'm close to not even being able to comprehend English, much less French, but I know the rules of this game, and I have no doubt that he will stop if I don't obey them.<br>Searching for words in my head that I might recognize, I then piece together a response the best I can.

"Embrassez-moi. Touchez-moi. Déplacez-vous avec moi. Aimez-moi."  
>Kiss me. Touch me. Move with me. Love me.<br>His response is to yank and my hips, thrusting himself against me. I can feel how hard he is through his skinny jeans, and I bite my lip to keep myself from groaning.

"Vous êtes beau."  
>I blush, because I still, after all this time, find it a twist of irony that he finds me beautiful, when it is me that is dating the most gorgeous boy in the entire world, but I pull his ear close to mine, and make my words whisper against his skin. I can feel him struggling to keep composure.<p>

After all, this was his idea, his game.

And now, he has lost.

Game over.

"I do believe I win, darling." I grab onto his wrists, and flip us over. He whimpers, biting his lip.  
>"And now for my prize." I finger the top buttons of this dress shirt, scooting myself back a bit to pull him into a sitting position with me.<br>Claiming his mouth, my tongue slides against his lips, begging for entrance while I roughly pull at his shirt.

I need to feel his skin underneath my calloused fingertips. His mouth opens the same moment his shirt slides off, and for a split second I lose myself in my boyfriend. In his smell, his taste, his feel. All of him is so amazing.

"_Blaine_…" he whispers against my lips. I wrench my face away from his, stilling my hands on his shoulders.

"Kurt," I pant, trying to regain any resemblance of power, and failing because I'm in his lap, his erection pressed up against me, his heavy breathing in my ear, his hands lightly pressing into my lower back, trying to move my hips.  
>I intend to push down to stop his movements, to slow him down, to be able to make him feel this crazy too, but from the angle, I only succeed in brushing myself against him, and then when a strangled "Kurt, <em>please<em>" escapes my lips, I'm not sure what I'm begging for anymore.

He pulls at my curls at the base of my neck, arching my head back and kisses at the sensitive skin while my nails dig into his back gently.  
>He is pulling off my shirt, kissing down my chest, twirling the tip of his tongue around my nipples.<br>But when he uses his strength to push us over, so he is directly on top of me, my legs wound around his waist, _pressing him right up against me_, everything stops being gentle and soft.

I pull his skin against mine, scratching my nails over his shoulder blades, pulling him in closer. His body moves against mine, hipbones touching, his teeth digging into my shoulder to muffle a moan. He sneaks his hand between the nonexistent spaces between us, starts palming me, and any control I had is gone.

"Kurt, you…I…pants." I manage to get out into the shell of his ear. Letting out a frustrated moan, he ignores me, stroking my cock faster. Pressure starts building, slow and steady, in my stomach. His mouth wanders down and starts a mark on my hip while his hands work slowly at my zipper.  
>I'm pushing up against him, trying to get some sort of friction, when his thumbs dig into my hips, pulling me up toward him, sliding a wet tongue against my underwear. My fingers curl in his hair as I try to control thrusting against him, but he glances up at me, and has the sexiest look on his face.<p>

"Come _on_, Blaine." His hand is snaking inside my underwear, pulling me out.

"I thought you wanted me. Why are you holding back?" A gurgling noise is the best I can do, as his lips places gentle kisses where his hands were seconds ago.

"Don't you want me to touch you?" his lips drag across my tip.

"_God_, yes. Kurt, ..I…_Kurt_."

"But you're holding back, so I guess you don't want me _too_ badly. _Yet_." He slips his lips around me, barely any pressure, just his tongue barely touching me, and already I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Come, on. Show me how much you want me." his tongue, between sentences, is lapping at the pre-come that is beading up on me. My hips jerk up, and he grins.

"That's it. Don't hold back." He takes me a little bit deeper, just for a moment, then pulls off again, licking a line from base to tip underneath my cock. Twisting my hands in his hair, I whimper, desperate for anything more than what he is giving me. He looks up and locks eyes with me.

"I want to hear you scream." And with that, he takes my entire length inside of his mouth. His mouth is wet, hot, and perfect. I thrust against him, hitting the back of his throat, but encourages me to keep going, pulling at my hips roughly.

"_Fuck_." The slow pressure I felt before is coming fast now, coiling through my entire body. I try to warn him I'm not going to last much longer, but he shakes his head, and starts humming around me.  
>The mix of the vibrations, and the wetness, mixed with the fact that it's <em>Kurt, <em>has me.  
>My entire body jerks, and I'm suddenly tumbling off the edge, the only thing grounding me is the fact that Kurt still has a hold of my hips.<br>I float for what feels like forever, before I start to come down off of my high.

"Come here." I whisper. He slides up next to me, seeming content, even though I can feel his hard on against my hip. Lazily, I slide my hand down his chest, pausing to pinch at his nipples for a brief moment. His hips pitch toward mine, and he lets out a low growl.

"Don't tease me. Now." I only grin, drifting my hand lower, palming him through his jeans. Frustrated, he undoes his pants himself, jerking them off so he is laying naked beside me.  
>I trace his hipbones, around to the curve of his ass, down his legs, and up again. His hips snap forward, and he whimpers.<p>

"You _want_ me?" I ask, repeating his words from earlier. He only nods, lacing his arms around my shoulders.  
>I lick down a part of his neck that I can reach, scooting closer, my hand wrapping around him. He shudders, but moves with him as I speed up.<br>He is making the most wonderful sounds in my ear, and the way he moves still mesmerizes me. But it feels like it's only been seconds when I can feel him tensing up around me, and as I bite down on his shoulder, he comes, moaning my name, tightening his grip around my neck. When I feel his hips slow to a stop, I smile, placing soft kisses on his temple.

"Better than studying?" I ask, tracing the mark I left on his porcelain skin.

"Much." He lifts up, only for a moment, to grab at the blanket, and then he against me again, sighing contently.

My arms fold around him. If I had it my way, I would never let him go.

"Vous êtes la mienne." I whisper. He looks up at me through heavy lidded eyes, and smiles.

"Je suis à vous. Pour toujours."

-end-

**The last two lines loosely translate to "You are mine" from Blaine, and "I am yours. Forever" from Kurt. Couldn't help myself. Had to have a bit of fluff in there somewhere. Again, the translations came off of a website so if they are wrong, I apologize A LOT. I'm sure Kurt would give me his bitch face is any of them DO turn out to be wrong. =/**


End file.
